database_teensfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Blood
In the Legendblood bloodline, they are known for being the most prestigious royals of rebels imagine. They are known to turn other humans or purebloods into one of their kinds, so they won't have to forget their heritage of their family line and their family friendship and love. For Legendbloods, they have a heart to save others from total death and danger from the darkest of days. Legend bloods have all kinds of love they share with others that they never hold a grudge and they never show heartless deeds to their family and friends, just filling all the people's hearts with love. Legend Blood Kingdom Where the Legend Blood royal-rebel family rules is a kingdom called Fantasia, a kingdom where every creature, magical creature, or non-magic using human are welcomed and free to be who they are and who they want to be with in their lives. The Kingdom of Fantasia only has rules that are applied to be the nicest and the best, that way, no one will ever have to follow the rules from their kingdom. Legend Bloods Rulers The legend blood live in Fantasia as the Kings and Queens from the past, and all statues of the Kings and Queens of the past are in the royal-rebel cemetery where the statues come to life and give advice to the people who need help. For their heritage, they all take after the Garcia founder of their royal-rebel family. The Kings and Queens of the Past go in order: # First King - King Kendall Issac Nathaniel Gabriel Garcia #* Called King for short #* Married Princess Evangeline # Second King - King Alejandro Randall Thomas Emmanuel Macintosh Israel Samuel Garcia #* Called Artemis for short #* Married Duchess Luna # Third King - King Carlos Henry Arthur Samuel Emmanuel Garcia #* Called Chase for short #* Married Lady Light # Fourth King - Alejandro Roland Matthew Artemis Gabriel Edgar Daniel Damien Orlando Nathaniel Garcia #* Called Armageddon for short #* Married Villainess Ramona Darkar # Fifth King - Carlos Hugo Randall Icarus Shawn Taylor Garcia #* Called Christ for short #* Married Lady Mary # Sixth King - Yankee Edward Nicholas Sebastian Icarius Damien Garcia #* Called Yen Sid for short #* Married Joanna Octavia Yasmine Salinas Legend Blood Current Children The Legend Blood race is dying because the Purebloods wanted to be the only one to gain all the attention and all the respect and love they so richly they deserve. But the thing is, Legend Bloods are still loved by all who meet them while the Purebloods are long forgotten and decide to take extreme measures and tasks to ensure that Legend Bloods stay extinct and stay as history. For King Yen Sid, after he and his wife, Joy Salinas, gave birth to a baby girl, one of the Purebloods gave Joy poison to keep her from making more babies of Legend Bloods and stay that way forever. But, since Legendbloods are unable to die, Purebloods have been finding a way for them to kill the last of the Legendbloods. The current Legendblood Children are here on this list: # Andrea Garcia - Born with Legendblood blood from her father, Yen Sid # Hiccup Haddock - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from his stomach wound (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Hiro Hamada - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from his arm pulled (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Raven Queen - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from her virus spell (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Mal - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from a death curse her mother casted (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Zarina - Turned into a Legendblood before her wings broke apart (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Turned into a Legendblood before dying of an akuma hit (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Sofia the First - Turned into a Legendblood before dying of a sickness (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Danny Fenton - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from his back and stomach wound (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Sunset Shimmer - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from her scraped legs (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Wreck-It Ralph - Turned into a Legendblood before dying outside of his game with scars and scratches on his hands (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Frankie Stein - Turned into a Legendblood before dying (again) and before she lost her spark (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Judy Hopps - Turned into a Legendblood before dying of blood loss (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Yui Komori - Turned into a Legendblood before dying of blood loss because of the Sakamaki Brothers (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as she was similar) # Tsukune Aono - Turned into a Legendblood before dying of blood loss and scars on his back from a fight (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Po Ping - Turned into a Legendblood before dying from Tigress' beatings (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) # Lightning McQueen - Turned into a Legendblood before breaking down for good with none of his parts (by Andrea Garcia, who felt as he was similar) Gallery of New Legendbloods Legendblood Crest.png Sunset Shimmer.png Sofia the First.png Raven Queen.png Mal.png Judy Hopps.png Hiccup Haddock.png Danny Fenton.png Andrea Carís Garcia (remake).png Po.png Marinette Dupain-Cheng.png Lightning McQueen.png Wreck-It Ralph.png Zarina.png Tsukune Aono.png Frankie Stein.png Hiro Hamada.png Yui Komori.png Andrea and her Team of Rebels (REDO).png